Uso
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: Ruki et Reita sont demi-frères mais entretiennent une relation ambiguë.A la mort mystérieuse de leurs parents,ils sont placés dans un foyer où ils ne sont pas très bien accueillit,seulement, Reita est prêt à tout pour protéger son frère, absolument tout.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Uso (je n'avais aucune, mais alors aucune idée de titre -_-")

**Auteur **: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, drame

**Paring **: Reita x Ruki

**Note **: C'est une fiction qui date beaucoup XD Je n'avais pas le scénario entièrement en tête donc je ne voulais pas poster (je poste uniquement quand j'ai TOUT le scénario en tête, parce que si je commence poster et que je bloque, je ne veux pas laisser une fic publiée sans suite ! Je déteste ça ^^ De plus, pour moi c'est une question de respect vis-à-vis des lecteur (qui prennent le temps de lire et commenter) de finir une fiction ^^

C'est court, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un prologue ^^

.

* * *

.

.

Après que Caïn ait tué son frère Abel, l'Éternel dit à Caïn: « où est ton frère Abel? » Il répondit: « Je n'en sais rien. Suis-je le gardien de mon frère? » On raconte que ce fut le premier mensonge de l'humanité. Plusieurs milliers d'années après, la nature humaine n'a pas du tout changée. Et on peut dire que moi, je suis passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, mais contrairement à Caïn, moi je mens afin de protéger mon petit frère...

.

.

* * *

.

.

POV Ruki

.

_« J'ai froid, la couverture me gratte, le matelas est trop dur, les murs sentent l'humidité, je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je suis triste, j'ai peur, j'ai si peur! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »_

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible, et j'essayai de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide total dans ma tête, mais en vain. De petites perles salées commencèrent à apparaître aux coins de mes yeux, je voulais les retenir, il fallait que je les retienne, mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'entendis du mouvement dans un des lits voisins et distinguai dans l'obscurité une silhouette bien familière apparaître à mes côtés.

_« Ce n'est pas une attitude de grand garçon ça dit donc! »_ Chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Je me calai contre le mur et lui fit un peu de place. Il avait à peine fini de s'allonger que je me blotti contre lui et enlaçai sa taille possessivement. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, sa main caressant mon dos de manière rassurante et ma tête posée sur son torse, écoutant le murmure de son cœur. Quand je me fus un peu calmé, je me redressai doucement et tentai de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage malgré l'obscurité. Je levai doucement ma main et retraçai lentement les courbes de ce visage que je connaissais si bien, j'effleurai sa mâchoire, déviai dans ses doux cheveux, je frôlai ses yeux sombres, descendis sur ce nez qu'il avait l'agaçante habitude de cacher puis mes doigts passèrent lentement sur ses lèvres en une ultime caresse.

« _Embrasse-moi_ » Chuchotais-je.

Il sourit et s'approcha doucement, il frôla mes lèvres des siennes avant de les déposer délicatement en une agréable caresse. Il les embrassa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis mordilla légèrement ma lèvre inférieur. C'était bon, agréable, on sentait qu'il avait de l'expérience, mais cette dernière pensée me chiffonna, l'idée qu'il embrasse quelqu'un d'autre me déplaisait. Cependant à présent il était à moi et je comptais bien le garder!

Sa langue pénétra doucement dans ma bouche et commença taquiner la mienne, elle la caressa, s'enroula autour, découvrant ma bouche qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà si bien. Je me retirai cependant à contre-cœur, pour respirer un peu, puis il reprit d'assaut ma bouche, il m'embrassait encore et encore. Au bout d'un long moment, il se retira pour reprendre de l'air mais ne réuni pas de nouveau nos lèvres, il dévia doucement vers mon oreille et me chuchota :

_« Tu t'améliores de plus en plus Ru-chan! »_

Je rougis doucement et fis une mine boudeuse avant de lui répondre:

_« Te moques pas de moi!_

_- Crois-moi je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux! Je ne me moque pas du tout!_

_- Mouais... »_

Et comme pour me prouver ses paroles, il me prit la main et la posa doucement sur son érection naissante, ce qui lui arracha un petit soupir plus fort que les autres.

_« Je t'aime Ru-chan, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller doucement._

_- Rei, il est l'heure_

_- T'inquiètes il nous reste encore cinq minutes!_

_- Mais... »_

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, qu'il insinuait à nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche. Une nouvelle sensation de bien-être m'envahit et je réussi enfin à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Des bruits de pas nous stoppèrent cependant dans notre baiser, je me retirai brusquement et vit les lumières s'allumer.

_« Il est six heures! Debout! »_

Le surveillant inspecta la chambre du regard, allant même jusqu'à secouer ceux qui se rendormaient. Son regard se posa alors sur nous, il s'approcha d'un pas menaçant et s'adressa à Reita:

_« Suzuki! Que faites-vous dans le lit de Matsumoto? »_

Son ton était froid et autoritaire, moi, cet homme me terrorisait, Reita, lui ne se laissait généralement pas intimider facilement, je l'admirais pour ça.

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir réconforter mon petit frère?_

- Pour quelle raison devrai-t-il être réconforter?

_- Je sais pas moi... Peut être parce qu'il vient de perdre ses parents! Ça le traumatise peut être un peu!_

_- Sur un autre ton jeune homme! Et puis il vient tout de même de fêter ses quinze ans, ce n'est plus un gamin! Il n'a plus besoin que son frère vienne le consoler à chaque fois qu'il pleure! Il faut qu'il pense à devenir un homme et plus un boulet pour son frère! »_

Il tourna les talons et partit réveiller la chambre d'à côté. Moi, je tentais de ravaler mes larmes, je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais être un boulet pour Reita, et pourtant je réalisai à présent que je me reposais toujours sur lui.

Comme si il devinait mes pensées, il me serra plus fort contre lui et me murmura:

_« Tu ne seras jamais un boulet! Je t'aime comme tu es Ru-chan! »_

J'aurais voulu qu'il m'embrasse, mais à présent les lumières étaient allumées et puis ça serait mal, les gens ne comprendraient pas et nous jugeraient. Car l'homme que j'aime est mon grand-frère...

.

.

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois, dites-moi si vous voulez la suite ou non ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Uso

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, drame

**Paring **: Reita x Ruki

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres se dérouleront six mois plus tôt que le prologue et montreront comment Ruki et Reita en sont rendu-là ^^

Dans ce chapitre, je mentionnerai un jeune androgyne, ce n'est pas Uruha ! Je préfère prévenir pour qu'il n'y ai pas de confusion par la suite ^^

.

* * *

.

.

Au centre de l'Éden, se dressait l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal. Cependant, Dieu interdit de manger ses fruits. Adam et Ève ne surent pas résister à la tentation et mangèrent le fruit défendu. Pour cela, Dieu les banni du paradis. Tout comme Ève, je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation, le serpent m'a séduit et m'a montré le fruit défendu, serai-je banni à mon tour ?

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

Six mois auparavant

.

C'était une matinée ordinaire au sein du foyer Matsumoto. Madame Matsumoto préparait avec amour un petit déjeuner de roi pour ceux qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, et monsieur Matsumoto ne relevait le nez de son journal que pour déguster quelques gorgées de son thé matinal.

Reita fut le premier à se lever ce matin-là. Il salua sa mère et son beau-père, bien que celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Madame Matsumoto, Suzuki de son précédent nom, avait perdu son premier mari un an après la naissance de son fils, Reita. Elle avait par la suite rencontré un autre homme avec lequel elle avait refait sa vie et eut un second fils, Ruki. Ils formèrent ainsi une nouvelle famille heureuse et soudée. Cependant, depuis que Reita était devenu adolescent, ses rapports avec son beau-père s'étaient dégradés, ne laissant entre eux place qu'au dégout et au mépris, au grand dam de madame Matsumoto, qui voyait deux des trois hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se déchirer sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

Lorsque le cadet de la famille, Ruki, rejoignit la table, son père laissa tomber son journal pour débuter une conversation animée avec son fils, chose qui arracha un soupir agacé à Reita. Ce n'était pas son petit frère qui l'agaçait, mais l'attitude de son beau-père. Certes, il n'était pas une personne sage ou encore un bon élève, comme son fils biologique, mais pour Reita, cela ne suffisait pas à justifier le mépris qu'avait son beau-père envers lui.

Il ne voulut pas se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps sur le pourquoi du comment et se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour ne pas être une fois de plus en retard. Son professeur l'avait prévenu, un retard de plus et c'était la colle assurée. Reita n'était pas un bon élève ni un modèle en ce qui concerne le comportement au lycée, alors à chaque fois qu'on pouvait le sanctionner, on le faisait.

Le jeune homme commença se brosser les dents après s'être douché lorsqu'une petite tête brune apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_« Rei, ça te dérange pas si je prends ma douche maintenant, sinon je vais être en retard ?_

_- Hm, pas de problèmes ! »_ Répondit son aîné avec un sourire.

Tout en finissant son nettoyage buccal, Reita observa distraitement son demi-frère grâce au miroir situé devant lui. Ruki avait un petit corps quelque peu chétif, qui passe doucement de garçon à celui d'homme, mais Reita ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver désirable.

Désirer son demi-frère n'est pas quelque chose de courant ni d'éthiquement correct, mais Reita s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait remarqué son attirance vis-à-vis de lui il y avait quelques temps déjà et n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter ces soudaines pulsions. Ce que pouvaient penser les gens lui était égal, il vivait pour lui et non pour satisfaire l'opinion publique. L'homosexualité est mal vue, alors si en plus on rajoute l'inceste au tableau, Reita savait que de nombreuses personnes aimeraient le lapider sur une place publique pour purifier la planète des détraqués dans son genre. En quoi aimer une personne pourrait faire de lui un détraqué ? Il se le demandait bien. Enfin bon... Quelle que soit ses sentiments ou attirance physique envers Ruki, Reita n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître, il aurait peur de salir cet être si pur auquel il tenait tant.

Il fût tiré de ses rêveries lorsqu'il vit Ruki sortir en catastrophe de la douche en criant _« Je suis en retard ! En retard »_ Reita rit doucement à cette vision. _« On aurait dit le lapin blanc à la montre »_ songea-t-il distraitement. Cette comparaison le fit sourire. Son frère était à ses yeux aussi mignon et fragile qu'un petit lapin et le blanc, symbole de pureté lui correspondait parfaitement. Ruki était une personne gentille, adorable et, quelque chose devenu rare dans ce bas-monde, il était pur, honnête. Beaucoup de personnes disaient de lui qu'il était stupide ou trop sensible, mais Reita était sûr que ces personnes ne le connaissaient pas pour dire des choses pareilles.

.

La journée qui suivit fût banale, comme beaucoup d'autres qui avaient précédées. Du moins, elle fût banale jusqu'à ce que Reita quitte le lycée pour revenir chez lui après une harassante journée de cours. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il longeait un champs bordant une bâtisse abandonnée, il entendit de légers cris étouffés. Par curiosité, il s'approcha. Son meilleur ami, Tora, avait l'habitude d'emmener ses conquêtes dans cet endroit calme et isolé et Reita se ferait un plaisir de les prendre sur la fait. Il avait une vengeance à mener contre Tora, cette occasion lui paraissait être celle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'approcha du bâtiment, il ne trouva pas son meilleur ami en plein ébat amoureux, mais un jeune homme androgyne dominé par deux autres qui le regardaient avec dégout et amusement.

_« Tu crois que c'est vraiment un mec ? _Demanda l'un des agresseurs

_- Je sais pas, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier... »_ Répondit l'autre en souriant perversement.

Ils commencèrent vouloir déshabiller le jeune androgyne. Reita commença s'approcher un peu. Après tout, même si cette histoire ne le regardait pas, il avait tendance à ne pas supporter ce genre de petits branleurs qui se croient supérieurs.

Un autre garçon arriva et voulu stopper Reita.

_« Pense même pas à venir l'aider toi sinon tu vas finir comme lui ! » _Menaça-t-il en désignant un garçon à moitié nu, recroquevillé à terre.

Reita se figea et une profonde haine s'empara de lui. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent qui lui parlait et laissa s'exprimer la colère incommensurable qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Lorsque les premiers coups furent envoyés, Reita remarqua qu'un des deux agresseurs s'était enfui. L'autre s'était approché de Reita pour défendre son ami, mais quelques coups plus tard, lui aussi parti. Reita n'eut pas de mal à leur faire regretter leur geste, même à deux contre un, si on ne compte pas le courageux qui s'était enfui. Après tout, le combat n'était pas étranger à Reita, de plus, il avait dix-sept ans et eux quinze, sa masse musculaire avait eu deux ans de plus pour se développer et à cet âge-là, ce n'était pas négligeable. Lorsque le dernier adolescent prit ses jambes à son cou, Reita s'approcha doucement du jeune androgyne toujours à terre. Il l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant qu'il ne parte tout en remerciant gracieusement Reita.

Ce dernier se retrouva à présent seul en compagnie de l'autre jeune homme, encore à moitié nu et recroquevillé en sanglots contre un mur. Reita s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur avant de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce que les autres lui avaient fait, mais il avait peur, sa chemise avait disparu et son pantalon était ouvert.

_« … Pas s'il te plait ! »_

Reita n'avait pas entendu la moitié de ce qu'il venait de murmurer entre deux sanglots, mais le ton de sa voix lui fendit le cœur. Il resserra son étreinte sur ce petit corps et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Reita savait que cela le calmait.

_« Pardon ?_

_- Ne me regarde pas s'il te plait !_ Dit-il en baissant encore plus la tête.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Reita ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles.

_- J'ai honte,_ avoua-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

_- Honte de quoi ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à t'être fait battre ! D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est en essayant de l'aider que tu..._

_- C'est pas ça, _le coupa-t-il.

_- Tu as honte de quoi alors ?_

_- Mon corps..._

_- Eh bien ? »_ Reita était un peu perdu, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, Reita finit par le briser, incitant l'autre à se confier.

_« Ru-chan ?_

_- Toi tu as déjà ton corps d'homme, et moi je suis tout maigre, j'ai pas de muscles, je suis encore un peu comme un enfant, et je veux pas que tu me regardes comme ça, je t'ai vu ce matin et je ne veux pas que tu nous compare comme ça ! _Avoua-t-il après de longs moments d'hésitation.

_- Mais de quoi tu parles Ru-chan ? Je ne nous compare pas du tout et si je te regardes c'est que je te trouve magnifique, rien de plus !_

_- Tu mens!_

_- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? »_

Ruki ne répondit pas et Reita était quelque peu perdu, d'autant plus que les larmes de son demi-frère ne se tarissaient pas.

_« Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! » _Reprit-il avec une voix douce, mais aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de Ruki. _« Ru-chan ?_

_- Je... Je me sens sale... La manière où ils m'ont touché... Je..._

_- Chut, calme-toi ! Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne ressentes plus ça Ru-chan!_

_- Comment ?_ Demanda Ruki étonné.

_- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis ton frère non ? Je dois t'aider à aller mieux ! » _Sourit Reita.

Ruki resta muet, une fois de plus, ce qui agaça légèrement Reita. Il voulait savoir ce que ces garçons avaient fait à Ruki, il voulait l'aider à aller mieux, mais il s'enfermait dans un mutisme frustrant.

_« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Ru-chan ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi hein !_

_- Ils... ils m'ont touché de manière bizarre à pleins d'endroits, ils m'ont demandé de faire des trucs... je... nan... je..._

_- Chut calme toi Ruki-chan, montre-moi juste d'abord où ils t'ont touché ! »_

Il ne répondit pas, mais il désigna son torse. Reita approcha doucement sa main de sa peau, mais il frissonna et se crispa. Reita lui murmura à son oreille de se détendre et caressa tendrement la peau pâle de son torse. Instantanément, Ruki se détendit, Reita sourit lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se décontracter légèrement sous ses doigts. Il approcha ses lèvres de la joue du plus jeune et lui déposa un léger baiser tout en continuant ses délicates caresses.

_« Je préfère quand c'est toi qui me touche ! » _Chuchota Ruki.

Un sourire complice illumina chacun de leur visage alors que les doigts de Reita continuaient de frôler affectueusement la fragile peau de Ruki.

_« Tu te sens mieux ? _»

Ruki sourit faussement, puis, devant le regard réprobateur réprobateur de Reita, fit « non » de la tête et baissa les yeux.

_« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont... Enfin, pourquoi ton pantalon est ouvert ?_ S'inquiéta Reita.

_- Ils... Ils ont voulu commencer me toucher, mais l'un deux s'est dit que ça serait plus marrant avec l'autre garçon et qu'ils reviendraient me voir après,_ sanglota de nouveau Ruki.

_- Ne pleure pas Ru-chan ! Chut, clame-toi ! »_

Reita appuya plus ses caresses, les fit plus possessives, pour rassurer au mieux ce petit corps qui tremblait contre lui. Il lui ré-embrassa délicatement la joue tout en lui disant de se calmer.

_« Rei, on devrait rentrer,_ suggéra Ruki au bout de plusieurs minutes.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec moi ?_

_- Si, un peu trop, ça en devient même pas très correct !_

_- Pardon ? _Demanda Reita, amusé par le visage rosi de Ruki.

_- J'aime beaucoup quand tu me caresse comme ça !_

_- Et alors ?Moi aussi j'aime bien prendre soin de toi !_

_- Rei ! Tu fais exprès de pas comprendre ou quoi ?_ S'impatienta Ruki.

_- Je... »_

Pour mettre fin à ce discours plus que gênant, Ruki désigna son entrejambe du doigt. Reita, qui n'avait vraiment pas vu où son demi-frère voulait en venir, fut d'abord surpris, puis sourit tendrement.

_« Tu es un homme Ruki, c'est normal que tu réagisses ! Surtout en ce moment, ton corps change !_

_- Oui, mais on n'est pas sensé avoir ce genre de chose quand on est avec son frère !_

_- Tu sais Ruki, ce qu'on est sensé faire ou pas, cela ne regarde que nous, ma vie n'est pas dirigée en fonction de codes ou de règles d'éthique, je fais ce que j'ai envie, ce n'est pas l'opinion publique qui va me faire changer._

_- Je l'avais remarqué,_ rit Ruki.

_- Tout ça pour dire que peut-être que tu n'es pas sensé réagir quand je te touche et peut-être que je ne suis pas sensé faire ça, mais ça ne m'en empêchera pas ! »_

Ruki pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et interrogea Reita du regard. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Il reprit ses caresses sur le torse imberbe de Ruki et descendit lentement, très lentement vers le bas-ventre du cadet qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il se rendit compte de ce que Reita était en train de faire. Il ne le stoppa cependant pas, il appréciait les caresses de l'aîné, il l'appréciait tout court en vérité. Lorsque la main du plus vieux s'immisça dans son sous-vêtement, il ne l'empêcha pas, il poussa seulement un soupir de satisfaction. Reita était heureux. Il pouvait enfin toucher la peau douce et délicate de Ruki et celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait même l'air d'apprécier toutes les petites attentions que l'aîné avait envers lui. La main du plus vieux se referma doucement autour du membre éveillé de Ruki tandis qu'il lui parsemait le cou d'affectueux baisers. Les soupirs de Ruki se firent plus forts et il se libéra dans la main de son demi-frère au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Ils restèrent sans bouger durant de longs instants, chacun appréciant à sa façon le moment présent. Ce moment privilégier fût interrompu brutalement par le portable de Ruki. Il se précipita de répondre lorsqu'il vit le numéro de son père affiché.

_« Oui ? ... Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas papa ! … Oui, je suis avec Reita là, on est sur le chemin du retour... Non, ce n'est pas la peine... Mais... D'accord à tout de suite. »_

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Reita, enlevant pas la même occasion la main du plus vieux qui était restée dans son pantalon.

_« Papa s'inquiétait que je ne sois toujours pas rentré, il vient nous chercher tout de suite, il est presque rendu au lycée. »_

_« D'accord »_ furent les seuls mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Reita. Il se releva pendant que Ruki se rhabillait, et s'essuya la main.

Dans la voiture, Reita se fit violemment réprimander, son beau-père prétextait qu'il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient et prévenir que Ruki rentrerait deux heures plus tard que d'habitude. Une fois rentrés à la maison, Reita fût envoyé dans sa chambre par son beau-père et ne la quitta pas jusqu'au dîner. Ruki, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, que c'était-il passé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi Reita lui avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il aimé ? Pourquoi voulait-il encore que Reita prenne soin de lui ? Il n'avait pas de réponses. Il ne revit son frère qu'au dîner, et celui-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole. Ruki était perdu. A l'heure du coucher, son esprit était toujours aussi confus. Il se leva alors de son lit et se dirigea à petits pas vers la chambre de son frère. Il entrouvrit la porte et ne vit pas de lumière. Il se glissa alors dans le lit de Reita qui se réveillait doucement.

_« Ruki ? »_ Dit-il d'une voix endormie. Voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de parler, il lui demanda : _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _Pour toute réponse, le cadet enlaça la taille de son frère et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

_« Rei, j'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure »._

Reita sourit doucement et commença caresser les cheveux bruns de son frère.

_« Dis Rei, tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »_

Aucun mot ne résonna dans la pièce, mais Ruki sentit le corps de Reita le surplomber et un souffle chaud s'approcher de son visage

_« Tout ce que tu voudras »_ Chuchota Reita avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres puis ré-embrassa les lèvres si sensuelles de Ruki. Instinctivement, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, puis leurs lèvres se ré-unirent dans un baiser plein de tendresse. Il se séparèrent, reprirent leurs respirations, puis se retrouvèrent de nouveau. Reita mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Ruki avant de la lécher délicatement, comme pour se faire pardonner. Lentement, la langue agile de Reita s'insinua à la recherche de celle de son vis-à-vis, qu'elle trouva rapidement. Les deux membres se caressèrent timidement, puis ils prirent de l'assurance et commencèrent à jouer entre eux.

Le baiser dura de longues secondes, peut-être même minutes. Ruki était au bord de l'asphyxie, mais il ne voulait pas rompre ce contact. De plus, il avait peur de paraître bête face à Reita s'il disait qu'il devait respirer. C'était son premier baiser, mais il voulait s'appliquer pour ne pas décevoir Reita, car ce dernier avait de l'expérience, cela se sentait et Ruki voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Reita, de son côté, trouvait adorable la manière dont Ruki s'appliquait dans le baiser. Il se retira et rit doucement en voyant comment sont petit frère était essoufflé.

_« Ça t'as plu Ru-chan ? »_

Le plus petit sourit et acquiesça de la tête avant d'appuyer sur la nuque de Reita pour reprendre le baiser.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu ^^

A bientôt =D


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: Uso

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, drame

**Paring **: Reita x Ruki

**Note **: Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires ! =D

.

* * *

.

.

Lorsqu'Abel fut assassiné, l'Éternel demanda à Caïn : « Qu'as-tu fait ? La voix du sang de ton frère crie de la terre à moi. » Afin de punir cet acte abominable, l'Éternel le maudit : « Et maintenant, tu es maudit de la terre qui a ouvert sa bouche pour recevoir de ta main le sang de ton frère. »  
Dieu peut-il vraiment entendre les voix du sang versé ? Me maudira-t-il à l'image de Caïn ? La Terre me rejettera-t-elle pour avoir reçu du sang par ma main, même si cela était nécessaire pour protéger mon frère ?

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

Cela faisait à présent cinq mois que Ruki et Reita entretenaient une relation fraternelle ambigüe. Ils aimaient se retrouver tous les deux, s'enlacer, s'embrasser et découvrir les plaisirs de la chair ensemble. Devant les gens, ils ne laissaient rien paraître, car selon la morale, cela était mal d'entretenir ce genre de relation avec son demi-frère, mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser parler leurs sentiments et leurs envies.

Au grand bonheur de Reita, il n'avait pas l'impression de salir Ruki, comme il l'imaginait. Ce dernier était resté le même, toujours aussi pur en apparence. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de son demi-frère que les changements apparaissaient. Il se faisait moins timide, plus entreprenant, même s'il restait au fond fragile et innocent d'une certaine manière.

.

Comme tous les ans, durant les vacances d'hiver, la famille Matsumoto loua un chalet à la montagne. Un petit gîte isolé, tout près d'un petit village, avec une vue imprenable sur la montagne enneigée. Ruki était heureux de partir, il adorait la neige et les heures passées devant la cheminée pour se sécher et se réchauffer. De plus, au sein de ce petit chalet, ne se trouvaient que deux chambres et seulement deux grands lits, il pourrait donc dormir avec Reita sans paraître suspect et cela le ravissait plus que tout.

C'est emmitouflé dans une épaisse doudoune, les mains protégées par de chaudes moufles et un bonnet lui cachant la moitié de la tête que Ruki sortit de la voiture et s'amusa à jeter des boules de neige sur sa famille qui déchargeait les bagages. Une boule eut le malheur d'atterrir sur Reita. Celui-ci soupira violemment et s'approcha de son frère, l'air renfrogné et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

« T'aurais pu faire attention quand même !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Roh et puis détends-toi, c'était pour jouer !

- T'as une idée du temps que je passe à me coiffer le matin ? Et toi tu bousilles tout à peine arrivé !

- T'es à la montagne, pas à un défilé de mode ! T'as personne à impressionner là ! En plus tes cheveux resteront pas impeccables ici vu l'humidité alors t'acharnes pas sur moi !

- Sur un autre ton jeune homme ! Et puis... Tu ne veux pas que je sois tout beau pour toi ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Ruki.

- Que tu sois coiffé ou pas, je m'en fous !

- Je me vengerai Ru-chan ! » Dit Reita avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage avant de partir en direction du chalet.

Ruki soupira puis entreprit de construire un monumental bonhomme de neige.

.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, puis la soirée se conclut par un film que chacun apprécia, blotti près de la cheminée. À l'heure du coucher, dans la chambre, Reita regardait étrangement Ruki qui s'était emmitouflé dans un énorme pyjama.

« Tu comptes dormir avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un œil critique.

- Ben je vais pas dormir en boxer, il fait mois quinze dehors !

- Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux, proposa Reita avec un sourire pervers.

- Rah ! T'avises pas de m'enlever mon pyjama ! J'ai froid Rei ! »

Reita se contenta de sourire en attendant que son demi-frère vienne se blottir dans ses bras. Il lui offrit un chaste baiser puis se retira, arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement à Ruki.

« Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai... Dit Reita avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, tout en faisant glisser sa main sous le pull de Ruki.

- Enlèves ça tout de suite ! Elle est glacée ta main ! » S'énerva Ruki tout en gesticulant pour ne plus sentir le contact de la main froide de Reita sur son torse.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que leur mère les regarda avec un air réprobateur sur le visage.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge de ces enfantillages ? Il est tard maintenant, dormez les garçons ! Vous oubliez peut-être que les cloisons sont très fines ici, je saurai si vous dormez ou non ! »

Reita et Ruki hochèrent la tête, en marmonnant un _« bonne nuit m'man » _lorsque celle-ci quitta la chambre, laissant les deux frères seuls avec leurs questions. Ruki se rallongea correctement, prenant le torse de Reita comme oreiller, puis lui fit par de ses craintes, sans le regarder.

« On a eu chaud !

- Elle a juste pensé qu'on s'amusait !

- Mais si elle était entrée quand on s'embrassait !

- Calme-toi Ru-chan !

- Me calmer ? Mais...

- Si tu cries encore, elle va revenir !

- J'ai peur Rei !

- Peur de quoi ? Tu as une famille qui t'aime, tu es en bonne santé et...

- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre Rei !

- Bon... »

Reita ne finit pas sa phrase, mais obligea Ruki à s'allonger sur lui.

« Mais si ils reviennent ?

- Ruki, soupira Reita, ils sont couchés ! Si tu te tais, ils n'en sauront rien ! »

Pour mettre fin aux protestations de son demi-frère, Reita appuya sur sa nuque afin qu'il l'embrasse. Après de nombreux échanges où ils partagèrent leur affection, Reita lui demanda sérieusement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux : « _Ça va mieux maintenant ? _» Le plus petit hocha la tête et retrouva les lèvres de Reita la seconde d'après.

.

En milieu de semaine, la mère des deux garçons dû retourner chez eux, une amie à elle était gravement malade, elle se rendit donc à son chevet, laissant ses trois hommes entre eux. Cela ne dérangeait pas Ruki, mais Reita avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne savait pas expliquer.

Pour faire passer ce malaise, il décida d'aller voir Ruki pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche, son beau-père était devant la télé, il ne remarquerait rien, songea Reita. Le cadet fût d'abord surpris, puis se réjouit de la visite inattendue de son frère.

Après une douche où chacun prit un malin plaisir à savonner l'autre, c'est avec un chaste baiser qu'ils voulurent se quitter, seulement, la porte s'ouvrit alors que leurs lèvres étaient unies. Ils sursautèrent et Ruki regarda son père avec des yeux effrayés tandis que Reita soupira doucement. Le père de Ruki, lui, ne comprenait pas la signification de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il bégaya, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, tandis que Ruki parti dans la chambre, laissant Reita seul face à un homme perdu et furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à mon fils ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Un baiser fraternel, c'est tout.

- Ne touche plus jamais mon fils !

- C'est à Ruki de décider qui peut le toucher ou non il me semble !

- Fais pas le malin petit con ! S'énerva son beau-père en prenant le pull de Reita. Ne refais plus jamais ce genre de choses dégoutantes à mon garçon !

- Il ne s'en plaint pas pourtant !

- Tu retouches encore à Ruki et je te tue ! Crois-moi j'en suis capable ! »

Reita sourit, pas le moins du monde inquiété par les menaces de son beau-père, ce qui fit monter d'un cran la colère qui coulait dans les veines de l'homme qui le maintenait contre le mur.

« Crois-moi je prends bien mieux soin de Ruki que tu ne pourras jamais le faire ! » Répondit arrogamment Reita

Un coup violent le frappa au ventre, il ne laissa pas échapper de signe de douleur, se contentant de sourire de manière insolente, une fois de plus.

« Ne touche plus jamais à mon fils ! Cria le père de Ruki avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais considéré moi aussi comme ton fils ? Tu m'as élevé pourtant !

- Je ne considérerai jamais un petit enfoiré tel que toi comme mon fils !

- Oh c'est méchant ! Je suis blessé dis donc ! Ironisa Reita.

- Vas te faire foutre !

- En parlant de foutre*, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point celui de ton fils est délicieux !

- Pardon ? S'indigna son beau-père qui espérait avoir mal entendu. Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ? Hurla-t-il.

- Oh, mais rien qu'il ne désirait pas !

- Je vais te tuer ! Ne le touche plus jamais ! Ne refais plus jamais ces choses dégoutantes sur lui !

- Arrêtes de prononcer des menaces que tu n'auras jamais les couilles de réaliser ! Soupira Reita.

- Petit merdeux ! » Hurla le père de Ruki en ruant Reita de coup.

Il fût interrompu par Ruki qui venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain en pleurant, suppliant son père d'arrêter. Ce dernier se stoppa au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que Reita était à présent à terre, puis gifla monumentalement son propre fils avant de partir. La haine que l'on pouvait voir danser dans les yeux de Reita se déchaîna à ce moment-là. Il venait de lever la main sur Ruki, il n'aurait jamais dû. Si Reita n'avait pas été au sol, le corps endolori par les coups, il se serait levé et aurait fait regretter son geste à cet homme qu'il détestait à présent plus que tout.

Ruki s'approcha lentement de Reita et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Tu vois, c'était mal Rei ! » Chuchota Ruki.

Reita releva la tête vers lui et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur, Ruki avait les yeux gonflés et de longues traces humides sur ses joues.

« T'en fais pas Ru-chan ! Je vais bien !

- Mais... Papa...

- On n'a pas besoin de son avis pour vire Ruki-chan !

- Mais c'est quand même mon papa...

- Calme-toi ! Tout va s'arranger !

- Je ne vois pas comment...

- Chut... »

C'est au moment où Reita appuya sur la nuque de Ruki pour l'embrasser tendrement et le rassurer que le père de ce dernier arriva en tirant violemment son fils avec lui.

« Il dort avec moi ce soir ! Ne l'approche plus jamais ! »

Reita se releva difficilement, puis parti dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, mais ne sombra pas dans le sommeil, il réfléchit. Il songea durant plusieurs heures, les yeux grand ouvert, dans lesquels dansaient des flammes de haine intense, et un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres aux pensées malsaine qu'il avait à l'instant présent. Une fois les idées bien claires, Reita se leva doucement. Il s'approcha à pas lents de l'autre chambre, dans laquelle dormait paisiblement l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Durant plusieurs années, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait contre cet homme qui lui pourrissait la vie, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Cet homme avait osé lever la main sur la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, il l'avait blessé, il l'avait fait pleuré et ça, Reita ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas à toucher à Ruki. Aux yeux de Reita, Ruki était une personne tellement pure, tellement formidable que personne n'avait le droit de le faire souffrir. Il allait regretter son geste, Reita ne laissera pas passer cela.

Il ouvrit discrètement la poignée et s'approcha du vieux poêle à bois qui chauffait la chambre. Comme dans ses souvenirs, ce poêle n'avait jamais été entretenu depuis de nombreuses années et se trouvait dans un piteux état. La mère de Reita réprimandait d'ailleurs très souvent son mari, disant que cela pourrait être très dangereux, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'entretenir.

Il regarda longuement les différents tuyaux qui en sortaient, puis au bout d'un moment, tira délicatement sur un tuyau tout usé en son milieu. Il essaya de le rompre légèrement là où il était en mauvais état et lorsqu'il sentit un léger souffle sur sa main, un large sourire orna son visage. Il vérifia que la craquelure ne paraissait pas trop suspecte, puis il s'approcha du lit, réveilla son demi-frère sans faire de bruit, puis ils quittèrent la chambre dans le plus complet des silences.

« Reita ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- J'avais juste envie de te voir Ru-chan ! Sourit Reita en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Mais... si papa se réveille ?

- Ne t'en fais pas !

- Mais...

- Ruki, je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi !

- On va payer cher s'il se lève !

- On n'a qu'à sortir ! Le bar ne ferme qu'à cinq heures demain matin ! »

Ruki voulut protester, mais il se tût, voyant bien que son frère souffrait autant que lui de cette situation. Tant pis s'il devrait se faire gronder le lendemain, il voulait juste passer une soirée seul avec Reita, peut-être la dernière songea-t-il amèrement. Son père allait peut-être lui interdire de voir Reita dorénavant.

Les deux frères restèrent au bar, à siroter des cocas et boissons chaudes jusqu'à sa fermeture, puis ils prirent le chemin du chalet, serrés l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, et en trainant les pieds. Durant ces sept heures passées au bar, ils avaient décidé d'expliquer quel genre de relation ils entretenaient à leur père et essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ruki secoua doucement son père afin de le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il réitéra ce geste, toujours pas de signe de son père. Il le secoua de nombreuses fois, de plus en plus fort, mais le résultat fût le même, aucune réponse de la part de son père. Il se tourna, incrédule, vers Reita qui en apparence était tout aussi perdu que lui. Ruki commençait sentir ses yeux le piquer et un nœud fit son apparition au creux de ses entrailles. Il prit le pouls de son mère, mais ne ressentit aucune pulsation. Ruki paniqua violemment. Il lui fît du bouche à bouche, un massage cardiaque, essayant d'appliquer au mieux les gestes qu'on lui avait apprit au secourisme de l'école, mais aucun signe de vie apparu sur le corps allongé en face d'eux. Reita tira soudainement Ruki de la chambre et l'emmena à l'extérieur, prétextant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas rester ici. Ils appelèrent les secours et attendirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le froid saisissant de l'hiver.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il étaient encore blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur d'un camion de pompier, on leur annonça lé décès de monsieur Matsumoto. Les analyses préliminaires supposèrent une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone dû au vieux poêle mal entretenu. Ruki était en larmes, inconsolable. Reita, quant à lui, affichait également une expression bouleversée sur le visage. La cause de son trouble n'était pas la mort « accidentelle » de son beau-père, mais l'état de Ruki. Le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur, il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Il tentait au mieux de le consoler, bien qu'il savait que toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines, elles montraient seulement au plus jeune qu'il était à ses côtés et qu'il le soutenait.

Un agent de police s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda d'une voix douce : « Vous avez un endroit où aller ? » Reita hocha de la tête et prit son portable afin d'appeler sa mère. Il composa le numéro tout en informant le policier qui lui dit qu'ils avaient déjà prévenu leur mère et qu'elle devait être en route pour venir les chercher.

La tonalité prit fin puis une voix d'homme répondit, Reita vérifia le nom affiché sur son téléphone, puis répondit à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

_- Et vous ?_

- Vous avez le portable de ma mère, alors répondez à mes questions putain ! S'énerva Reita.

_- Votre mère ?_ Murmura l'homme au bout du fil.

- Oui ! Cria presque Reita qui s'énervait de plus en plus, tout en essayant de rassurer Ruki qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés.

_- Je suis l'inspecteur de police Keiji Imôto._

- Pourquoi vous avez le téléphone de ma mère, le coupa Reita qui sentait une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

_- Madame Matsumoto roulait trop vite sur une route partiellement enneigée, les secours sont arrivés trop tard, je suis désolé mon garçon._

- Vous mentez ! Hurla Reita, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Toutes mes condoléances._

- Non, gémit Reita, Non ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il balança son téléphone au loin, le regard vide et noyé de larmes, le visage portant un masque terrifié qui déformait ses traits. Ruki regarda son frère avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Reita le prit dans ses bras et le serra jusqu'à lui en briser les os. Les larmes dévalèrent son visage en un torrent incontrôlable. Il serrait toujours Ruki contre lui, mais se sentait de plus en plus le sol se rapprocher de ses genoux. Des spasmes secouèrent violemment leurs corps et Reita hurlait silencieusement sous la douleur affligeante qu'était la perte d'un être cher.

Il venait de mettre un terme à ses souffrances en jouant de façon malsaine avec un tuyaux usé. Il avait également protégé Ruki de cet homme qui ne lui aurait fait que du mal, pour pouvoir vivre son amour pleinement. Oui, il avait mis fin à la vie de son beau-père, mais il ne regrettait rien, il le referait même s'il le devait. Cependant, sa mère, cette femme si exceptionnelle, si gentille, cette femme qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait également donné un petit-frère qu'il aimait plus que tout, cette femme fantastique, qui avait appris le décès subit de son mari et soudainement oublié toutes les règles de prudence venait elle aussi de quitter cette Terre. Reita se sentait coupable, il venait indirectement de tuer sa propre mère.

Il resserra encore plus son étreinte autour du petit corps en pleurs de Ruki, puis enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur qui avait le don de l'envouter, dans le but de se calmer, mes ses tentatives furent vaines. Même la présence de Ruki ne l'apaisait pas.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir à présent ? Leur seule famille venait de périr dans la même nuit. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar au fond...

C'est enlacés l'un contre l'autre, serrant le corps de leur frère le plus possible, et la tête remplie de questions et de tourments que débuta leur nouvelle vie.

.

.

* le foutre est aussi un terme pour désigner le sperme.

.

* * *

La fin va un peu vite, mais bon, je m'étais fixée deux chapitres pour montrer comment Ruki et Reita en étaient arrivés là (en couple et sans parents), donc ça va vite, mais bon... J'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre **: Uso

**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: UA, romance, drame

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis les persos originaux ^^ et l'histoire sort de mon cerveau, elle est à moi =D

**Paring **: Reita x Ruki / Jin x San

**Note :** De nouveaux personnages vont apparaître maintenant ^^

Merci du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires ! =D

* * *

.

.

Le seigneur a dit : « N'aie aucune pensée de haine contre ton frère, mais n'hésites pas à le réprimander pour ne pas te charger d'un péché à son égard ; ne te venge pas et ne sois pas rancunier à l'égard des fils de ton peuple. »  
Jamais je n'aurai de pensées de haine contre mon véritable frère, mais ces autres personnes, que vous appelez nos frères, jamais je ne les considèrerai comme tels. Chaque rencontre peut être synonyme de souffrance et je ne les laisserai pas nous blesser. Ils ne nous veulent que du mal, et si mal est fait, je ne pourrai laisser cela impuni.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

.

A partir de ce jour tragique, où les deux frères perdirent leurs parents, l'indifférence et le mépris de Reita envers les autres personnes se renforça. Il ne vivat plus que pour son demi-frère qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Ils pouvaient de nouveau vivre leur amour ensemble, comme si personne n'avait découvert leur secret et c'est ce qui les fît tenir dans cette lourde épreuve.

N'ayant pas de famille à qui être confiés, ils furent transféré dans un foyer pour orphelins, le temps que Reita devienne adulte et puisse subvenir à leurs besoins.

C'est collés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils pénétrèrent dans cet austère bâtiment qui deviendrait leur logis. Un homme, plutôt grand, très mince et avec un mine sévère les attendait.

« Vous êtes les Matsumoto ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, moi c'est Suzuki, reprit Reita.

- Vous n'êtes pas frères ? Demanda l'homme quelque peu surpris.

- Nous n'avons que notre mère en commun !

- Avait Rei, elle n'est plus là ! » Sanglota doucement Ruki.

Immédiatement, Reita se retourna vers son frère et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« C'est pas pour dire, mais le petit faudrait mieux qu'il arrête tout de suite de pleurer pour un rien hein ! Ici il va se faire très mal voir ou pire s'il continue sur cette voie-là ! »

Reita refit face à l'homme et le regarda avec haine.

« Premièrement, il ne pleure pas pour rien, il a perdu ses deux parents, ça fait quand même un choc, deuxièmement, il y a des gens qui sont sensés être payés pour nous surveiller non ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

- Sur un autre ton mon petit gars ! Ici tout le monde a perdu ses parents, et personne ne pleure comme une fillette. De plus, vous n'avez pas constamment quelqu'un sur le dos, nous savons très bien qu'il se passe des choses quand nous avons le dos tourné, donc c'était juste un conseil, maintenant, suivez-moi je vais vous faire visiter ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Reita de répondre, qu'il commença déjà marcher. Reita prit la main de Ruki dans la sienne et suivit cet homme qu'il n'aimait déjà pas.

Ils virent la salle à manger, qui ressemblait plus à un réfectoire d'hôpital, les sanitaires et les douches et enfin, le surveillant les laissa dans les chambres communes. Des murs gris, des lits alignés, une armoire pour deux, « même l'armée serait plus accueillante », songea Reita. Par chance, leurs lits étaient à côté. Ils ne pourraient probablement pas dormir ensemble, mais il restait une certaine proximité entre eux, et cela rassurait fortement Ruki. Ils installèrent leurs affaires dans leur armoire et s'assirent sur le lit de Reita, blottis l'un contre l'autre, attendant que le surveillant vienne les chercher pour leur expliquer la suite.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, chuchota Ruki

- Moi non plus, mais dès qu'on peut, on s'en va et on va vivre tous les deux. Ne t'en fait pas Ru-chan, ça va passer vite !

- Tu prendras encore soin de moi hein ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Reita se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Ruki, tout en lui mordillant le lobe.

« Je t'aime Ru-chan »

Alors que Ruki s'apprêtait à répondre et à demander un baiser à son frère, une personne pénétra dans la chambre. C'était un adolescent, il devait avoir le même âge que Reita. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, assez longs et son regard, sombre, vide, ce qui contrastait avec le sourire chaleureux qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux ?

- Oui, répondit Reita.

- Enchanté, je suis Aoi, je dors dans le lit au fond, près de la fenêtre.

- Moi c'est Reita et lui c'est Ruki, mon demi-frère.

- Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, l'arrivée ici est toujours difficile !

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda timidement Ruki.

- Depuis que j'ai cinq ans. J'étais trop vieux, personne n'a voulu m'adopter, alors je suis resté ici !

- Oh !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la vie ici n'est pas aussi pourrie qu'elle en a l'air au premier regard ! Ça va être l'heure du déjeuner, vous venez ?

- Le surveillant nous a dit d'attendre ici.

- Il dit toujours ça mais ne revient jamais. Il part à ses occupations et oublie complètement qu'il devait s'occuper des nouveaux ! Entre vous et moi, méfiez-vous de lui, il n'est pas fiable ! Bon, je vais manger, à vous de choisir de me suivre ou non ! »

Il suffit d'un regard entre les deux frères pour qu'ils décident de suivre le jeune homme. Une fois arrivé à table, leur plateau bien garni, Ruki s'apprêta à manger quand Aoi poussa un cri. Ruki lâcha immédiatement sa fourchette et regarda le jeune homme, intrigué.

« Nous n'avons pas dit le Bénédicité !

- Pardon ? S'étonna Reita.

- Aoi est une personne très croyante. Depuis qu'il est ici, il s'est réfugié dans la foi. Alors ne vous étonnez pas de l'entendre prier à tout bout de champs ou s'il vous donne des conseils tirés de la Bible ! Chuchota le voisin de Reita à l'oreille de ce dernier alors qu'Aoi récitait sa prière.

- Seigneur, bénis ce repas et tous ceux qui l'on préparé, donne du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit, Amen.

- Tu peux dire à ton frère qu'il peut enfin commencer, qu'Aoi ne va pas le manger, reprit le voisin de Reita tout en regardant Ruki avec amusement.

- Tu es ?

- Kai, sourit-il.

- Moi c'est Reita, et lui c'est Ruki.

- Vous venez d'arriver ? »

Reita acquiesça de la tête puis commença son repas. Ils étaient rendu au dessert lorsque le surveillant arriva et demanda à Reita et à Ruki de le suivre. Il s'assit dans son bureau et les regarda fixement avant de commencer.

« Vous vous en doutez, ici, il y a un règlement d'instauré, je vous le ferai parvenir, tachez de vous y tenir ! Je dois également vous expliquer quelques petites choses sur le bon fonctionnement de ce lieux. Le matin, je viens vous réveiller à six heures tapantes, afin de m'assurer que personne ne traîne au lit ! La moitié des pensionnaires vont se doucher pendant que les autres prennent leur petit-déjeuner, et inversement. Il y a un roulement toutes les semaines, pensez à regarder le tableau ! Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'acheter des véhicules pour vous conduire tous à vos établissements scolaires respectifs, nous fonctionnons donc par cours ici. Vous étudierez par correspondance sous notre œil attentif. L'étude commence à huit heures dans la salle prévue à cet effet. À dix heures, dix minutes de pose, puis étude de nouveau jusqu'à midi. Repas, puis cours jusqu'à seize heures. Deux heures de détente, puis devoirs de dix-huit heures jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente. Repas, douche, puis détente de nouveau. Extinction des feux à vingt-deux heures pour votre chambre. Des questions ? »

Tous deux firent « non » de la tête, puis le surveillant en chef les libéra.

« C'est pire que ce que je pensais !

- Ça va être dur Rei.

- Oui, mais on est tous les deux, on est forts hein Ru-chan !

- Si tu le dis... »

Reita s'arrêta, puis fit face à Ruki, le regardant sérieusement.

« Ruki, tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout va bien, rien ne peut nous arriver !

-J'ai peur Rei ! »

Reita sourit tendrement, tout en prenant son demi-frère dans ses bras. Il ne voulut pas l'embrasser, par peur de se faire surprendre et de se faire éloigner de Ruki.

Cet après-midi, ils n'avaient pas cours. Les manuels n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et il fallait leur laisser le temps de se familiariser avec les lieux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi serrés l'un contre l'autre, tentant de se persuader que tout irait bien.

Lorsque les autres pensionnaires finirent leurs cours, certains rejoignirent Ruki et Reita dans la chambre commune qu'ils partageaient. Il y a avait en tout dix lits dans cette chambre-ci et Reita reconnu Aoi et Kai lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans la sombre pièce qui leur était attribuée. Ces deux derniers s'approchèrent des deux frères en souriant. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Reita et engagèrent la conversation. Malgré sa timidité, Ruki se laissa aller à parler avec ces deux adolescents. Rencontrer des gens sympathique le rassurait. Certes il avait son frère, mais si les autres ne l'aimaient pas, le petit Ruki aurait certainement craqué dans peu de temps. Cependant, il commençait bien s'entendre avec eux. Bien sûr il ne faut pas porter de jugement hâtif, mais Kai faisait lui aussi tout pour le rassurer sur sa future vie dans cet établissement et Aoi discutait lui aussi facilement, même s'il restait quelque peu étrange. De son côté, Reita restait un peu distant. Il les trouvait sympathiques, mais depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui était son petit frère. Il avait toujours été quelque peu distant vis-à-vis des autres personnes, mais depuis lors, son indifférence s'était renforcée. Il faisait juste semblant, car il voyait bien que Ruki était heureux de parler avec ces deux camarades. Aoi et Kai les laissèrent deux heures plus tard pour partir faire leurs devoirs en salle d'étude. Reita et Ruki décidèrent alors de prendre leur douche avant le dîner, histoire d'éviter la foule et de profiter encore un peu de l'autre, en toute intimité.

Ils entrèrent dans la même douche, prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne les voit, puis Reita plaqua doucement Ruki contre la paroi, le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, transmettant tout son amour pour son demi-frère, puis l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le rassurer. Il commença doucement ôter les vêtements de Ruki, sans le lâcher du regard. Arrivé au pantalon, il le fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes, comme s'il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il savait que même s'ils s'étaient déjà vu nus ou touchés, Ruki restait quelque peu pudique et qu'un faux pas de sa part ou une brusquerie pourrait froisser terriblement son petit-frère. Il laissa tout de même son boxer à Ruki. Lui n'étant pas encore nu, le plus petit se sentirai certainement gêné. Il le ré-embrassa langoureusement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tu me déshabilles mon amour ? »

Ruki rougi légèrement, puis s'activa à ôter sensuellement les habits de Reita. Arrivé au sous-vêtement, il hésita. Reita, amusé par cette réaction, reprit les choses en main, puis plaqua de nouveau Ruki contre la paroi, ce qui lui arracha un petit grognement, car sans t-shirt, il sentait à présent la paroi froide de la douche contre sa peau. Le plus âgé reprit d'assaut la bouche de Ruki, s'amusant à lui mordiller gentiment la lèvre tout en commençant onduler du bassin lascivement contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Mmmh... Rei... Pas ici... On va nous entendre...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas aller jusqu'au bout, je veux surement te rassurer mon ange... »

Ruki sourit, puis se laissa totalement aller aux attentions de son grand-frère. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers, mots doux et caresses, ils décidèrent enfin de passer sous l'eau. Ruki avait déjà vu son frère dans son plus simple appareil, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il aimait le contempler, le sentir près de lui... Il l'aimait tout court en fait.

« Ru-chan, tu me reluques là ! » Rit doucement Reita.

Ledit Ru-chan rougit fortement, puis baissa timidement la tête en marmonnant des excuses. Reita, amusé, lui releva la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais ! Si tu veux me regarder, vas-y, si tu veux me toucher, vas-y ! Tout cela n'est qu'à toi, tu en fais ce que tu veux ! »

Le plus jeune sourit avant d'embrasser Reita. Ses paroles le réconfortaient. Bien qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé toucher Reita de façon intime. Ce dernier lui avait fait découvrir des plaisirs qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais Ruki se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de cela, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, et cela le préoccupait. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il se blottit contre le torse de l'aîné.

« C'est moi qui fait battre ton cœur aussi fort ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- A ton avis ? Bien sûr que c'est toi ! T'as même pas idée de comment tu affoles mon corps Ru-chan ! »

Le cadet baissa les yeux, gêné par les propos de Reita, puis les remonta aussitôt, encore plus gêné. C'était vrai qu'il affolait le corps de son ainé !

Ils se câlinèrent encore pendant de longues minutes, évitant les caresses déplacées ou trop osées, puis se savonnèrent mutuellement, scellant leurs lèvres dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Reita entreprit de rincer son petit frère. Une fois toute traces de mousse disparues, il fit jaillir de l'eau froide de la douche, arrachant un cri de surprise au plus jeune.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Dans notre état, il valait mieux qu'on passe sous la douche froide avant de sortir Ru-chan ! » Informa Reita avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils se séchèrent, évitant de se toucher ou de se regarder pour ne pas mettre leurs corps en émoi, puis s'habillèrent avant de ressortir discrètement des douches. Il était à présent dix-neuf heures quinze, le dîner aurait lieu dans un quart d'heure. Il prirent la direction du réfectoire, main dans la main, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ce lieu encore presque inconnu pour eux. Ils furent les premiers à se servir pour manger. Quelques instant plus tard, d'autres personnes les rejoignirent à leur table. Ils reconnurent leurs camarades de chambre. Ruki attendit qu'Aoi fasse sa prière avant de manger. Il avait été surpris le midi, il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent lui crie dessus une fois de plus.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Reita se méfiait toujours des autres, mais faisait semblant de s'amuser et de prendre intérêt à la conversation. Il savait mieux que quiconque simuler les sentiments. Il n'y avait qu'avec Ruki qu'il ne mentait pas. Enfin, pas tout à fait, car il ne lui avait encore pas avoué qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans le décès de son père, mais ça, Reita ne lui en ferait jamais part, craignant plus que tout une réaction négative de ce petit être qu'il chérissait tant.

Après le repas, les autres allèrent prendre leur douche, puis revinrent dans la chambre plus tard. Ils proposèrent une partie de carte toute simple aux nouveaux arrivants, expliquant qu'ici il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire et que c'était le surveillant qui décidait du programme de l'unique télé présente, alors ils préféraient rester dans leur chambre à discuter ou jouer. Pour la première fois, Ruki et Reita découvrirent tous les occupants de la chambre. Ils se présentèrent tous, les saluèrent et commencèrent le jeu. En dehors de Kai et Aoi, il y avait six autres jeunes hommes présents. Reita ne retint pas leurs noms, trouvant cela inutile, mais Ruki se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se souvenir de qui était qui. Il se répétait mentalement les prénoms dans l'ordre où les jeunes hommes étaient assis. « Asagi, Hitsugi, Jui, Jin, San, Uruha... »

Au cours de partie, les discussions commencèrent, les langues se délièrent une fois la timidité de la rencontre envolée. Bien que le terme « timide » ne convenaient pas vraiment aux vues des énergumènes qui partageaient leur chambre, songea Reita.

« Au fait, Ruki, tu as quel âge ? Demanda le dénommé Jin, si les souvenirs de Ruki étaient exacts.

- Quinze ans.

- Intéressant...

- Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux bleus, visiblement énervé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aime que toit mon amour, reprit Jin.

- T'es pas convainquant !

- Mais San...

- Tais-toi et joues ! Moi je boude ! »

L'apparente bonne humeur de Reita s'était elle aussi envolée. La manière dont ce Jin regardait Ruki ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le plus petit, lui, ne se rendait compte de rien et se contentait de sourire et de se concentrer sur la partie.

« Au fait San, le surveillant ne te dis rien à propose de la couleur de tes cheveux ? Demanda Ruki.

- Non, je suis arrivé il y a six mois avec les cheveux bleus, je reste comme ça ! Et puis Hitsugi a ses piercings et on lui dit rien ! Asagi il fait peur, et puis ils ont rien dit à ton frère pour son truc sur la gueule, alors j'ai bien le droit de me teindre les cheveux ! » S'énerva San.

Reita ne tenta même plus de cacher ses émotions. Il était énervé et cela se voyait désormais. Ruki lui lança un regard suppliant et murmura son nom alors que Reita avait posé violemment ses cartes, prêt à se lever.

« San, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que Jin t'as énervé que tu dois être méchant avec les nouveaux ! Intervint Kai.

- Désolé !

- San est d'une jalousie extrême ! » Chuchota Kai à Reita et Ruki.

Reita ne s'était toujours pas calmé, mais Ruki avait posé une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, voulant qu'il canalise sa colère, ce qui marcha un petit peu. Reita était touché par cette attention qui pouvait paraître totalement banale aux yeux des autres, mais que Reita interprétait comme une marque de tendresse.

« Bon, eh bien l'extinction des feux est dans quinze minutes. Déjà que selon San je fais peur, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas me voir dans la noir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda ironiquement le dénommé Asagi. Je vais me coucher ! » Dit-il assez agressivement.

Personne ne répondit, mais Reita intercepta le regard terrifié d'Aoi après qu'Asagi ait ouvert la bouche. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Kai qui déclara qu'ils feraient tous mieux de suivre l'exemple d'Asagi et d'aller se coucher. Tous obtempérèrent, puis Kai s'approcha des deux frères pour s'excuser de l'accueil un peu étrange qu'ils avaient eu avant que chacun ne regagne son lit.

Au petit matin, Reita entendit de légers sanglots étouffés provenant du lit voisin. Il se leva doucement et parti rejoindre Ruki afin de le réconforter comme il pouvait. Il lui procura de douces caresses, baisers et paroles intimes. Ce moment privilégier d'intimité fut interrompu par le surveillant qui vint les réveiller et réprimanda Reita car il état dans le lit de Ruki. Reita engagea une explication qui prit des allures de règlement de comptes. Le surveillant, au bout de quelques paroles vint à traiter Ruki de boulet envers Reita avant de partir réveiller une autre chambre. Lorsque Reita se retourna, il constata la mine attristée de Ruki et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, mais rien de plus, les lumières étaient maintenant allumées et si on découvrait leur relation incestueuse, on les séparerait sûrement.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la douche, chacun dans une douche séparée car il y avait des témoins. Tout en se prélassant sous l'eau chaude, Reita ruminait sa colère. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas le surveillant en chef d'avance, ce matin-là, ce fut pire. La prochaine fois qu'il ferait pleurer ou rendrait triste Ruki, il le paierait, Reita se le jura.

.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la scène matinale de la fin correspond au prologue ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 partie 1

**Titre** : Uso

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, romance, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : Inceste, lemon

**Characters** : the GazettE / Asagi (D) / Hitsugi (Nightmare) / Jui (Vidoll) / Jin, San (Nega)

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki / Jin x San / ...

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi !

**Note** : Me revoilà après une très longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'arrêter de publier sans prévenir, alors je m'excuse ! J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et après j'ai dû être hospitalisée un petit moment. Je n'étais de retour que pour peu et je dois repartir deux semaines demain, (je pars du principe ou on est dimanche soir ^^) mais je tenais à poster cette annonce et une petite suite ^^  
J'ai reçu quelques questions durant ce temps (merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'ailleurs ! 3 J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et ça m'a beaucoup touchée !) , notamment pour savoir si mes fictions auraient ou non une suite, eh bien oui, je sais où je vais, j'ai le scénario bien en tête. Quelques petites idées viennent se greffer dessus au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai l'histoire toute en notes sur mon cahier, donc oui, mes fictions auront une suite et une fin ^^ (j'ai horreur des fics qui ne sont pas finies je sais que des fois il y a de bonnes raisons, mais bon... ^^)  
J'ai aussi beaucoup de lecture à rattraper, ça prendra peut-être un petit moment, mais je vais venir lire et commenter dès que je le pourrais ! =D Je pense et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! ^^

Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter tout mon blabla maintenant xD En tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Lire vos avis sur mes fics, discuter avec vous et lire vos histoire ça m'a fait un manque !

**.**

**Note** : Ce chapitre sera coupé en deux parties (je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir en fait, il me restait toute la partie lemon, mais j'ai voulu quand même poster cette première moitié ^^)

Je ne me suis pas renseignée sur les procédures administratives au Japon, tout ce qui sera dit sera donc fictif et peut-être inexact, mais je n'avais pas de source de documentation lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre et je n'ai pas eu envie de devoir changer ou réécrire après ^^ (et puis après tout on est dans une fiction !)

* * *

.

.

« Ayant purifié vos âmes en obéissant à la vérité pour avoir un amour fraternel sincère, aimez-vous ardemment les uns les autres, de tout votre cœur. »  
Mon âme ne sera jamais purifiée, j'ai du sang sur les mains, j'entraîne mon demi-frère vers l'enfer, si enfer il existe. Cela veut-il dire que je ne peux pas aimer sincèrement ? Je montrerai à votre Dieu que même avec une âme corrompue l'amour est possible, et bien plus fort que tous les sentiments dictés dans votre livre sain.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 (partie 1)

.

Une dizaine de jours avaient passés depuis l'arrivée dans le foyer pour les deux demi-frères. Ruki s'était fait de nouveaux amis et en était heureux. Aoi et Kai étaient les plus proches du plus petit, même si les autres étaient aussi gentils avec lui. Reita feignait toujours de s'ouvrir à eux, d'apprécier leur compagnie, car même après une semaine passée en leur compagnie, les autres n'avaient toujours pas gagnés sa confiance. La raison qui le poussait à rester avec eux et à faire semblant de les apprécier était encore et toujours son demi-frère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ruki en compagnie de ces personnes dont il ne connaissait rien, après tout, il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, lui en était le parfait exemple.

Aux plus grand dam de Reita, durant cette semaine, il n'avait quasiment pas pu être proche de Ruki. Ils étaient constamment en communauté ou alors surveillés, ce qui rendait les moments d'intimité potentiels vraiment très rares. En début de semaine, il s'était de nouveau faufilé dans le lit de Ruki, mais avait finit par s'endormir, puis par être de nouveau réprimandé par le surveillant qui lui donna une heure de retenue en raison de son insolence. Depuis lors, Reita n'avait pas recommencé, il n'avait pas peur de se faire punir, mais laisser son frère seul avec ces étrangers durant une heure entière ne le rassurait pas, alors il restait ''sage'', même si pour cela il devait se retenir d'être auprès de Ruki.

De son côté, le plus jeune aussi souffrait quelque peu de cette situation. Reita ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis maintenant quatre jours et le seul contact qu'ils avaient pu avoir était une brève caresse sur la cuisse au réfectoire ou une étreinte de leurs mains, comme pour montrer que même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se le montrer, ils étaient ensemble, et c'était le plus important. Cependant, être toujours aux côtés de Reita sans pouvoir se blottir contre lui était dur. Il s'était trouvé des amis, mais il se sentait toujours mal et avait besoin qu'on le rassure, qu'on le réconforte, et Reita était la seule personne à ses yeux qui pouvait le faire se sentir mieux.

Ce matin-là, alors que Ruki et Reita se rendaient dans leur salle de classe, un des surveillants s'approcha d'eux. Au plus grand bonheur de Reita, ce n'était pas celui qui l'avait dans le collimateur – cette expression était d'ailleurs bien appropriée car entre eux, une véritable guerre semblait se déclarer de jour en jour – et les conduisit dans le bureau du directeur.

Avec appréhension, ils franchirent les portes, se demandant ce qui les attendait, car être appelé dans le bureau du directeur était généralement synonyme d'ennuis.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils ressortirent une demi-heure plus tard, leurs visages n'étaient pas inquiets ni coupables, mais plutôt sereins et heureux.

Ils venaient d'être informés que durant les semaines qui avaient suivit le décès de leurs parents, un notaire s'était chargé des affaires de succession de biens et avait recherché toute personne susceptible d'avoir un lien de parenté avec eux, pour leur trouver un nouveau tuteur qui s'occuperait des deux adolescents et de leurs biens et argent. Cependant, le notaire n'avait trouvé personne, Reita et Ruki n'avaient plus de famille au Japon et ses recherches ne se limitait qu'aux frontières du pays. Il avait donc été décidé entre le notaire et le directeur du foyer, qu'une rencontre devait être organisée entre les jeunes hommes et lui, il se devait d'expliquer à Reita et Ruki comment allaient se dérouler les choses maintenant et tout ce qui concernait les biens matériels et l'argent que leurs parents avaient de côté.

Depuis qu'ils étaient pensionnaires dans ce foyer, Reita et Ruki avaient appris que le directeur étaient avare et qu'il réduisait chaque chose à son minimum possible pour ne pas dépenser de l'argent inutilement, mais en ce jour, les deux adolescents en furent heureux. Le foyer se trouvait à quelques heures de leur ancienne ville où se trouvait le notaire qui leur avait donné rendez-vous, et le train était le moyen de transport qui s'imposait – bien sûr, les billets furent payés avec l'argent de leurs parents –, mais la raison de leur soudaine joie envers l'avarice du directeur résidait en le fait que ce dernier n'avait pu trouver personne qui serait en mesure de les accompagner. Limitant son personnel au strict minimum, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se séparer d'un surveillant durant toute une journée, et engager une personne juste pour un trajet qui ne lui rapporterait rien n'enchantait pas le directeur. Celui-ci avait donc passé vingt minutes à faire un monologue sur la confiance qu'il plaçait en Reita pour que ce dernier se montre responsable et prenne soin de son frère pendant ce voyage qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard.

La gare se trouvait à dix minutes de marche du foyer, dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de leur établissement, instinctivement, leurs mains se lièrent et un sourire naquit sur chacun de leurs visages à ce contact.

Ils n'attendirent le train qu'une quinzaine de minutes et découvrirent avec joie que leur compartiment de train était vide. Ils s'installèrent, se volèrent un rapide baiser, rien de plus, de peur que quelqu'un entre dans leur compartiment et attendirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de vingt minutes, personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez et Reita sourit avant d'enlacer la fine taille de son demi-frère pour l'asseoir face à lui sur ses cuisses. Ruki fut plus que surpris de cette soudaine action, mais ne réfléchit plus et profita de ce moment lorsqu'il sentit les chaudes lèvres de Reita contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent, se retrouvèrent par ces échanges qui, malgré eux, devenaient de plus en plus fougueux. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs poumons hurlèrent leur besoin d'air qu'ils se séparèrent. Ruki enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Reita et lui murmura doucement: « Tu m'as manqué ». Le plus jeune quitta les cuisses de Reita pour se rasseoir correctement à ses côtés lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Un contrôleur vérifia leurs billets et les laissa de nouveau dans cette douce intimité qui s'était créée dans le compartiment.

Les deux dernières heures de voyages se déroulèrent entre câlins, baisers, tendres morsures et soupirs de contentement de s'être enfin retrouvés. Arrivé sur le quai, ils remarquèrent une personne tenant une feuille avec leurs deux noms. Reita soupira, mais s'avança tout de même vers cet femme en tailleur, tout en vérifiant que Ruki le suivait bien. Ils se présentèrent, et la femme – qui était la secrétaire du notaire – les conduisit jusqu'aux bureaux ou ils avaient rendez-vous.

Au milieu de la réunion entre le notaire et les deux adolescents, les points importants furent abordés :

« C'est donc à moi qu'est revenu votre affaire, vos parents n'ayant pas fait de testament, tout vous reviendra. Je vous avait fait placer dans un foyer pour orphelins qui dispense des cours, le plus proche d'où vous viviez, je m'étais dit que dans votre cas, cette institution vous conviendrait parfaitement en attendant de trouver une éventuelle famille. Même si le directeur est strict, c'est un bon établissement, informa le notaire en souriant doucement. Cependant, je n'ai trouvé personne qui aurait un quelconque lien de parenté avec vous, ce qui fait que vous resterez dans votre établissement actuel jusqu'à vos vingt ans, votre majorité, ce qui fait trois ans pour Reita et cinq pour Ruki. N'étant pas encore majeurs, vous ne pourrez pas toucher votre héritage de suite, il sera géré par un professionnel qui paiera votre foyer, ce seront les seules dépenses que vous aurez à couvrir normalement. Dès que Reita aura atteint ses vingts ans, vous pourrez gérer vous-même cet argent, à moins que vous ne soyez déclaré inapte à vous gérer et que votre tutelle reste en place, ce qui est malheureusement assez courant chez les orphelins de votre âge. En ce qui concerne votre maison, elle pourra être vendue, bien entendu, vous toucherez le bénéfice de cette vente, et les meubles ou autres affaires que vous souhaitez conserver pourront-être placées dans un garde-meuble que votre tuteur financier louera. Au contraire, si vous le souhaitez, cette maison pourra être conservée à votre nom, et votre tuteur se chargera de couvrir les frais qu'il en résultera. Je suis conscient qu'une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère, j'ai convenu avec le directeur de votre établissement que vous rentrerez par un train couchette de nuit, ce qui vous laissera la journée pour décider. Depuis ces tragiques accidents, vous n'avez passé que dix minutes, tout au plus, dans votre maison familiale il me semble, je vais donc vous laisser y retourner, prendre vos affaires et réfléchir, nous nous reverrons en fin de journée, où vous me ferez part de votre décision. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Reita et Ruki hochèrent la tête, leurs cerveaux encore trop occupés à assimiler ce flot de paroles pour commander quoi que ce soit d'autre à leurs corps.

Ils quittèrent alors le bâtiment notarial et se rendirent la boule au ventre vers leur ancienne demeure. Une fois devant, ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, Ruki serrant la main de Reita presque jusqu'à lui en briser les os – malgré ses faibles forces –, tellement revenir ici lui était douloureux. Le notaire avait raison, depuis cette nuit tragique, ils n'y étaient revenus que pour prendre quelques affaires de base en sortant le l'hôpital qui les avait accueillis pendant plus d'une semaine avant qu'on les mette dans le train en direction du foyer. Foyer où leur deuil avait commencé se faire petit à petit, même si l'absence était parfois insoutenable, mais se retrouver devant cette maison où ils avaient vécus ensemble, passé de nombreux moments joyeux, réduisait à néant les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour surmonter la disparition de leurs parents – que de sa mère, en ce qui concernait Reita bien entendu –.

De fines traces humides apparurent sur les joues de Ruki qui gardait la tête baissée, tout en respirant avec difficulté.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller Ru-chan » Lui murmura Reita à l'oreille.

Ruki se sentit lâche de se montrer une fois de plus faible, de pleurer, et de se reposer une fois de plus sur son aîné. Le surveillant lui avait bien dit qu'il était un boulet pour Reita, et depuis lors il avait essayé de faire des efforts, d'être moins gamin, mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant ne pouvait pas être dissimulée, cela lui était impossible.

« Tu sais, je comprend que ce soit trop tôt, j'ai moi aussi du mal à me dire qu'il faille entrer dedans, mais rien ne presse, on peut attendre ! » Chuchota Reita qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Après tout, même s'ils étaient en pleine rue, cet élan de tendresse n'aurait rien de suspect aux yeux des gens, les voisins ne verraient que deux frères accablés par le chagrin, rien de plus.

« On peut demander de garder la maison quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on se sente capable d'y retourner, puis nous irons tout emballer, mettre dans un garde-meuble comme l'a suggéré le notaire, et vendre la maison ensuite. Honnêtement, je ne me sens plus capable de vivre ici, quand nous aurons quitté le foyer, on prendra un appartement rien qu'à nous deux, mais je ne veux plus vivre dans cette maison. » Confessa Reita au creux de l'oreille de son demi-frère qui tremblait toujours sous ses sanglots.

Lentement, Ruki releva la tête et sourit à son aîné, Reita pensait à tout, même pour le futur, ce qui le fit sourire tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas tellement d'âge de différence, mais Reita paraissait si fort, si mature par rapport à lui, que son complexe du ''boulet'' comme il l'avait appelé grandissait encore plus.

« Allez, je t'invite au resto ! » Déclara Reita quelques minutes plus tard.

Il prit la main de son petit-frère et l'entraîna à travers les rues de cette ville qu'ils avaient quittés depuis près de trois semaines. Le notaire leur avait donné une petite somme d'argent, afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir ou acheter quelques petites choses dont ils auraient besoin. Cela avait ravi Reita et Ruki, une personne se montrait enfin gentille et généreuse avec eux, même si cela était son travail, le notaire n'était pas obligé de leur donné un peu d'argent de suite. Ce petit geste avait quelque peu facilité la mise en confiance que les deux adolescents devaient à présent placer en cet homme.

Le soir venu, après s'être fait plaisir tout l'après-midi en faisant les boutiques et s'asseyant aux terrasses de cafés, Ruki et Reita regagnèrent les bureaux du notaire où ils lui firent part du désir de garder la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient finit leur deuil. Une fois le rendez-vous terminé, le notaire fit appeler sa secrétaire pour qu'elle conduise les deux garçons dans les environs de la gare. Le train arrivait à vingt-trois heures trente, il leur fallait donc attendre encore longtemps, mais de nombreux restaurant et cafés se trouvaient à proximité du bâtiment, ce qui les aiderait à patienter.

* * *

.

Note : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt ! =)


	6. Chapitre 4  Partie 2

**Titre** : Uso

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : UA, romance, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : Inceste, lemon

**Characters** : the GazettE / Asagi (D) / Hitsugi (Nightmare) / Jui (Vidoll) / Jin, San (Nega)

**Pairing** : Reita x Ruki / Jin x San / ...

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi !

**Note** : Encore désolée pour le délais ! Vraiment !

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 (partie 2)

.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, Ruki somnolait sur l'épaule de Reita, et un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Ils partirent à la recherche du compartiment dans lequel ils devaient voyager, et eurent une fois de plus l'agréable surprise de trouver chacun des lits que possédait le compartiment, vides.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un contrôleur vint vérifier leurs billets et la porte se referma sur les deux adolescents qui commençaient s'installer dans un lit. Même si les lits n'étaient pas fait pour accueillir deux personnes, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette douce tendresse qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ressentir pleinement durant de longs jours.

Ce fut Reita qui mit fin à cette tendre étreinte, avant de partir à la rencontre des lèvres de son demi-frère dans un doux baiser. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se caresser lentement, bouger au ralenti les unes contre les autres durant un tendre petit bout d'éternité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Gentiment, Ruki se laissa glisser en dessous de Reita, qui le surplomba de tout son corps, encrant son regard où la tendresse et une légère étincelle de luxure se mêlaient, ce qui fit doucement frissonner Ruki. Comment était-il possible qu'une simple personne, à travers ses baisers et douces caresses fassent réagir son corps et son cœur ainsi ? Aucune étude ou aucune science ne pourrait jamais lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même, cela dépassait de loin tout entendement, mais peu importe les questions au fond. Ce sentiment, ces sensations étaient tellement magiques qu'il aurait été fou de trop penser et de ne pas se laisser aller dans les bras de son demi-frère pour trouver le pourquoi du comment.

Après quelques instants où chacun étudia consciencieusement le moindre trait du visage de l'être qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs – même si ils les connaissaient sur le bout des doigts –, leurs baisers reprirent, avec un peu plus d'ardeur, le désir de goûter l'autre l'emportant sur toutes les gênes qui les emprisonnaient.

A l'intérieur du compartiment, on entendait à présent de doux chuchotements entre les respirations saccadées des deux jeunes amants. Les baisers étaient fougueux, les mains se faisaient baladeuses et le désir prenait peu à peu possession de chacun de leur corps. Les chemises disparurent sur le sol du wagon et des frissonnements envahirent leurs torses au contact de la peau de l'autre. Quand une bouche taquine prit comme terrain de jeu le cou du plus jeune, de légères traces de griffures apparurent sur le dos de l'aîné et deux sourires satisfait ourlèrent leurs lèvres lorsque leurs bassins commencèrent onduler lascivement l'un contre l'autre dans une danse sensuellement obscène à en juger par les soupirs et gémissements de plaisir étouffés qui prirent possession de la cabine.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il touchait son demi-frère de manière si intime, Reita pensa que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort. L'effet que ce petit corps avait sur le sien était tout simplement affolant. Il se demandait encore comment était-il possible d'aimer une personne aussi fort. Toute ces déclarations cul-cul la praline qu'on pouvait entendre dans les films à l'eau de rose, où le héros déclare qu'il donnerai tout ce qu'il a, tuerait pour l'être aimé perdaient leur niaiserie en cet instant, car ces sentiments étaient ceux que Reita ressentait pour le petit blond qui haletait doucement sous lui. Tout ce qu'il avait était son demi-frère, et faire du mal pour ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de Ruki ne l'effrayait pas.

Reita sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il finit de se déshabiller. Le besoin de contact de son corps entier contre celui tout aussi nu de Ruki prenait le dessus sur la raison. Avoir un rapport homosexuel dans un train où quelqu'un pouvait entrer à chaque gare était risqué, mais cela leur était égal. S'ils n'en profitaient pas maintenant, quand pourrait-il de nouveau avoir une occasion de se retrouver en toute intimité ? Dans les dortoirs communs du foyer ? Aucune chance. Alors, cédant au pêché de la luxure, les deux demi-frères laissèrent leurs corps exprimer leur affection pour l'autre.

Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient unis dans l'acte d'amour lui-même, ils s'étaient contentés de découvrir les plaisirs que pouvaient offrir le corps de l'être aimé, mais cette fois-ci fut différente. Peut-être était-ce le fait de n'avoir pas pu se toucher durant plusieurs jours, peut-être était-ce le besoin d'exprimer leur affection au-delà des baisers et mots doux ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'évolution logique de leur relation, ils n'auraient pu le dire, mais ils avaient l'envie, le besoin, de sentir le corps de l'autre encore plus.

Doucement, en essayant de ne pas brusquer le plus jeune, Reita lui caressa les cuisses de manière tendre, mais possessive, l'incitant à les ouvrir et c'est ce que fit le plus jeune, les joues encore plus rosies qu'auparavant, mais sans hésitation.

Depuis que sa relation avec Reita avait débutée, Ruki redoutait en quelque sorte l'instant où les choses iraient plus loin, il avait peur. Après tout, le corps de l'homme n'était pas vraiment conçu pour cela, il aurait certainement mal. Il se doutait que Reita ferait attention, mais si la plupart des femmes souffraient lors de leur première fois, ce devait être bien pire pour les hommes... Et si jamais il ne faisait pas les choses comme il fallait, décevrait-il Reita ?

« Ruki ? » Interrogea la voix inquiète de Reita.

En sortant de ses pensées, le cadet réalisa alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger alors qu'il énumérait ses inquiétudes. Il tenta un timide sourire envers Reita, mais celui-ci ne reprit pas, laissant son regard concerné encré dans celui de Ruki.

« J'ai peur, avoua Ruki en un murmure, j'ai vraiment peur d'avoir mal, mais j'ai besoin de toi Reita, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais. La journée a été affreuse, ce qui se passe depuis quelques temps est affreux, mais toi tu es là à chaque fois, tu me réconfortes toujours et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je tiens à toi. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque tellement mon cœur bat vite à chaque fois que tu me touches ou me souris tout simplement, avoua Ruki, la gorge de plus en plus nouée au fil de ses mots. Je t'aime vraiment Rei ! »

Les yeux du cadet étaient à présent brillants et Reita se rendit compte que Ruki essayait de ne pas pleurer, de paraître fort, et ce fut l'une des plus belles visions que Reita ait jamais eut. Lui-même se contenait pour ne pas laisser échapper une ou deux larmes rebelles. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament d'être ému de la sorte, mais de voir Ruki sous lui, la voix tremblante, qui lui chuchotait de telles paroles ne pouvait que le toucher.

Ne sachant quoi répondre et ayant peur que sa voix trahisse son émotion, Reita reprit possession des lèvres du plus jeune, se promettant de tout faire pour que Ruki ne souffre pas trop, s'échappe quelque peu de la réalité, et se rende compte à quel point lui aussi pouvait l'aimer.

Après avoir rompu doucement le baiser, Reita plongea sous la mince couverture aux couleurs de la compagnie ferroviaire et caressa doucement du bout des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrit, du cou jusqu'au bas-ventre, s'attardant quelques instants sur la virilité de Ruki, puis descendant précautionneusement jusqu'à trouver l'intimité de son jeune frère. Il sortit un tout petit de bout de langue qui vint doucement la taquiner, avant de prendre de l'assurance et d'entreprendre de lubrifier du mieux qu'il pouvait Ruki, tentant de lui procurer du plaisir par la même occasion.

De son côté, Ruki avait les joues rosies par la gêne, et la respiration haletante. Son bras droit couvrait ses yeux, cette position le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Rien que de penser à ce que Reita était en train de faire rajoutait une teinte cramoisie à ses joues. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que cela était bon et il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de bouger pour essayer d'avoir encore plus de contact avec la bouche taquine de Reita.

De longs moments plus tard, l'aîné remonta et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ruki, tandis que ses mains parcouraient chaque parcelle du corps qui tremblait sous lui. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et lui demanda malicieusement afin de connaître la cause des tremblements qui lui sillonnaient le corps : « Peur ou plaisir? ». Ruki ne répondit pas, mais la manière dont il écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner la tête dans l'espoir de disparaître dans l'oreiller fixa Reita sur la réponse. Il sourit une fois de plus devant le comportement du plus jeune, puis demanda plus sérieusement : « Tu es prêt ? ». Ruki retourna la tête dans sa direction et l'attira pour partager un énième baiser que chacun accueillit avec délice. Reita en profita pour essayer de lubrifier sa propre virilité, voulant faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas blesser Ruki.

Quelques instants après, le moment tant redouté par Ruki arriva. Reita lui offrit un sourire confiant et lui chuchota de se détendre, la phrase classique qui peut parfois plus énerver que rassurer, mais dans ce cas-là, Ruki prit une grande inspiration et attira Reita à lui pour qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'importe que ce ne soit pas la position la plus confortable, il avait besoin de ce contact.

Avec quelques difficultés et inconfort, ils s'unirent enfin, les soupirs satisfaits de Reita se mêlant aux plaintes de Ruki. Les larmes envahirent les yeux et les joues du plus jeune sous la violente douleur qui lui déchira le corps. Reita ne bougea pas, se figeant devant le visage de son demi-frère, il entreprit alors de lui parsemer le visage de petits baisers tout en caressant amoureusement chaque parcelle de corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Malgré les attentions et mots doux de Reita, Ruki ne réussit pas à se détendre, cela même au bout de plusieurs minutes. Se disant qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ainsi indéfiniment et ne supportant plus l'étroitesse et la chaleur qui l'enveloppaient, Reita entreprit de bouger avec précautions. Doucement, très doucement, il débuta de touts petits vas-et-viens et instantanément, il sentit Ruki se crisper encore plus autour de lui, ce qui le fit gémir incontrôlablement.

« Rei... Rei... Arrête... J'ai vraiment mal ! S'il te plaît ! » Sanglota Ruki.

Cependant, pris dans ce trop-plein de sensations, le plaisir dirigeant à présent jusqu'à chaque pore de sa peau, Reita ne réalisa pas tout de suite les suppliques de son cadet et continua ses mouvements de bassin qui se faisaient de plus en plus vigoureux.

« Rei... Arrê... Ah ! »

Soudainement, Reita se stoppa, réalisant que Ruki lui parlait. Néanmoins, ce qui l'arrêta ne fut pas l'une des protestations du plus jeune, mais le cri surpris de plaisir qui venait de s'échapper de la bouche de Ruki. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis Reita sourit et bougea doucement ses hanches une fois de plus, essayant de garder le même angle que précédemment et la réaction de Ruki fut la même : son corps s'arqua et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que sa bouche ouverte laissa passer un gémissement embarrassé de pur plaisir. Le sourire de Reita s'agrandit encore plus et il se pencha vers le plus petit pour lui voler un baiser où luxure et halètements se mêlèrent, un baiser bien différent des derniers échangés.

« Je t'aime Ruki », confessa l'aîné entre deux baisers, la voix devenue plus rauque avec le plaisir et la frustration à laquelle son corps était soumis. Être en Ruki était merveilleux, mais ne pas pouvoir bouger plus le frustrait à un tel point où une petite part de son cerveau lui ordonnait de prendre du plaisir égoïstement. Il se contint néanmoins en regardant le visage de petit ange de Ruki.

« Tu as encore mal ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Un peu, mais les dernières fois, c'était... Ruki laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- C'était bon, hein ? » Demanda Reita avec un sourire pervers.

Une légère tape sur son bras et les lèvres de Ruki sur les siennes firent mourir son sourire. Le plus jeune voulait-il simplement le faire taire ou lui intimait-il silencieusement de continuer ? Reita sourit intérieurement, heureux que Ruki prenne plaisir en cet instant d'intimité qui les liait. Son bassin recommença bouger avec passion contre celui de Ruki et la huitième merveille du monde apparue sous ses yeux : Ruki, entièrement soumis à lui, le corps brillant et tremblant de plaisir, les yeux mis-clos, les joues rougies et ces lèvres pulpeuses, si tentantes, entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient une respiration plus que chaotique et un concerto de soupirs et gémissements.

.

Un voyageur passa lentement dans le couloir, ses pas résonnant doucement sur le sol, seul bruit troublant le silence qui régnait dans ce train de nuit, où, dans chaque compartiment, les autres voyageurs devaient certainement déjà être perdus au pays des songes.

Lorsque son chemin le mena devant le compartiment de Ruki et Reita, il avança doucement, le regardant distraitement, comme chacun des compartiments qu'il avait déjà dépassé, ne percevant rien de ce qu'il se déroulait dans ce-dit compartiment.

Les deux occupants n'étaient pas en train de divaguer dans le monde de Morphée, bien loin de là. Ils s'aimaient pour la première fois de la manière la plus démonstrative qu'il soit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais pouvant être surpris à chaque instant.

Toutefois, à l'intérieur de la cabine, le temps semblait s'être suspendu et le monde alentour disparu, suspendant ce moment unique d'intimité dans un espace-temps qui leur appartenait, créant inconsciemment leur propre monde où tout n'était qu'amour, chaleur et tendresse.

Tout était à présent différent. La brise glaciale d'hiver avait laissé place à une atmosphère chaude et étouffante, le silence environnant avait disparu sous une symphonie délicieusement indécente, composée des sons de deux corps qui s'unissaient, de soupirs et gémissements, de mots doux et moins doux qui étaient prononcés et du léger grincement du lit qui accueillait leur union. Oui, pour eux, le monde avait changé, rien n'existait en dehors d'eux et de leurs noms et mots tendres qui s'échappaient d'entre leurs lèvres.

Lorsque ce concert de sensations nouvelles et sentiments atteignit son paroxysme, Ruki étreignit son demi-frère comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, savourant jusqu'à chacun des picotements et engourdissements qui prirent possession de son corps tendu par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, le souffle coupé, il se libéra en un cri muet. Pendant quelques minutes, il perdit conscience de la réalité, remarquant à peine Reita qui lui aussi atteignit l'extase quelques secondes plus tard. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, de retrouver des sensations dans son corps lourd et engourdi, mais en vain. Dans un ultime effort, il se blottit contre Reita qui s'était allongé à ses côtés, et son corps devint plus lourd encore, la réalité s'effaça de nouveau au fur et à mesure que le sommeil s'insinua en lui.

Du côté de l'aîné, un sourire attendrit ne quittait pas ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Ruki. Il ne tenta pas le moindre geste ou mot envers le plus jeune, ne voulant pas le déranger alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement, bien que la tentation de le serrer fort était grande. Son corps à lui aussi voulait sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé par cette journée et les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, mais son cerveau l'en empêcha. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour le laisser s'endormir. La soirée se déroulait de nouveau mentalement, les sentiments qu'il ressentait se formulaient sous forme de mots dans sa tête, la simple vue de Ruki si paisible lui inspirait d'autres pensées encore, créant un joyeuse cacophonie à l'intérieur de son crâne. Cependant, au milieu de ce brouhaha, une idée plus forte que les autres se distinguait, celle que Ruki s'était donné à lui, corps et âme, et cette pensée là empêchait son cœur de reprendre un rythme calme et son sourire heureux de quitter ses lèvres.

.

* * *

.

A la relecture je me suis rendue compte que le lemon était très musical ! Entre le concert, le concerto et la symphonie, un peu plus je vous aurait sortit un requiem pour la virginité xDDDD (oui, ma connerie n'a pas changée XD, il n'y a pas de traitement pour ça u_u'')


End file.
